


Жертва

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [7]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Medical Trauma, Military, Missing Scene, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из первой серии после освобождения Джека из плена.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Silas Benjamin
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Жертва

В первый раз Джек приходит в себя в пикапе, остановившемся посреди дороги. Сайлас почти не замечает солдат, которые смотрят на него в молчаливом изумлении. Он выскакивает из вертолета и бросается к сыну. Джек открывает непонимающие глаза, когда Сайлас треплет его по щеке; он морщится, что-то бормочет — и тут же отключается. Раненый воин в замызганном и воняющем камуфляже, личный вклад Сайласа в победу Гильбоа. Военное начальство, быстро подсуетившись, подсовывает Сайласу спасителя принца. «Это он его вытащил, сэр, в одиночку!». Сайлас августейшей волей освобождает героя от наказания за самоволку, вглядываясь в окружающие лица и уверяясь в очередной раз, что они, конечно, не знают, не могут знать.

Во второй раз Джек просыпается в вертолете. Пытается подняться с носилок, к которым его пристегнули, вздрагивает, сжимает от боли губы.

— Тихо, — бесполезно говорит ему Сайлас. Нажимает на плечо, удерживая на месте. Сотрясение у Джека точно есть, хотя начальнички и божились, что, мол, отделался легким испугом. А как же. Сайлас еще дознается, кому из них пришла блестящая мысль послать его сына в разведку на приграничную территорию.

Фактически — на территорию Гефа.

В «вертушке», конечно же, ни черта не слышно, и Сайласа пугает, что Джек об этом забыл — мальчишка упорно пытается что-то сказать, дозваться до отца, и тот в конце концов читает по губам:

«Гефцы. У Белого ручья».

«Я знаю, — артикулирует Сайлас. — Я знаю. Лежи спокойно».

Еще бы он не знал.

Наверное, ему бы не стоило вот так, у всех на глазах, забирать сына в вертолет. Капитан Бенджамин — такой же боец, как и остальные, и поблажек для него быть не должно. Но Сайлас все еще не может опомниться от страха, от чувства непостижимого предательства Вселенной. Предательства Бога – даже, может быть, Его ехидного смеха за спиной, хотя Сайлас делал все, чтобы Ему угодить. Но извратить его идею, швырнуть ему в лицо его же деяние — так умеет только Бог.

«Это была сто двадцать седьмая, сэр»...

Оттого он врезал в челюсть несчастному посланнику, сбил его с ног – весь покров царственности слетел мигом, и на резкий, под дых удар страха он ответил ударом. Даже не за сына в первый момент испугался, а за себя: как легко, оказывается, Богу единственным взглядом пронзить его насквозь.

Бинт у Джека на голове грязный — ладно бы только проступившая кровь, но его как будто головой возили по земле. Видно, так оно и было. В больнице хоть перевяжут нормально...

Джек моргает. Расфокусированным взглядом оглядывает вертолет, очевидно, соединяет наконец в уме шум винта и низкий потолок над носилками, и прекращает шевелить губами. Удивляется, взглядом наткнувшись на Сайласа.

— Я здесь, сынок, — говорит тот, не пытаясь перекричать рев винта, но очень тщательно произнося слова. — Все хорошо. Я здесь.

Джек стискивает его ладонь до боли, совсем как в детстве – когда случалось делать ему укол или перевязывать разбитую коленку, он всегда изо всех сил сжимал руку отца, словно пытаясь передать и ему долю страдания. Машина резко срывается вниз, Джек дергается, морщится, бесполезным усилием поджимает губы – и его стошнило бы прямо на пол, если б Сайлас не был к этому готов и не поднес пакет. Он неловко придерживает сыну голову, чтобы тот не захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Пакет забирает один из охранников. Во взгляде у него искренняя тревога. Парень беспокоится – и за своего принца, и за своего короля.

А ведь король, соображает Сайлас, добился, чего хотел. Он желал поднять народ против Гефа — и теперь весь Гильбоа встанет в едином порыве. Потому что ранили не просто какого-то солдата, героя-однодневку, который будет оставаться на газетных страницах ровно столько времени, чтобы люди прочитали и возмутились. Задели принца, фотография которого висит на стене у каждой девочки-подростка в Гильбоа, которого жалеют и про себя благословляют все матери королевства — и этого страна не потерпит.

Возможно, Бог вовсе и не мешал его планам — а только направил...

Сайласа снова пробирает холодом. Он начинает вспоминать все ужасы, которые уже успел перебрать и мысленно начистить до блеска, как столовое серебро, пока сидел во Дворце и думал, как же ему теперь поступить. Пока с фронта не позвонили и не сказали, что какой-то сумасшедший рядовой вытащил заложников. Но если бы гефцы убили Джека — или, того хуже, узнали и торговали бы его слабостью и слабостью короля на глазах у всей страны? Неужели Господь мог допустить подобное?

Да ведь он и не допустил, — говорит ему бестелесный голос.

Пока они садятся, Сайлас бережно придерживает Джеку голову. Вертолет грузно опускается на крышу больницы, и Сайлас убирает руку с горячего лба. Сын смотрит на него беспомощно и сердито.

После — ожидание в больничном коридоре. Конечно же, сюда уже набилось репортеров, и Сайлас, как бы ни хотел, не может их прогнать. Ведь все для этого и затевалось...

Вспышка. Нет, я пока не знаю, в каком состоянии принц Джек. Его жизнь в руках наших врачей, которым я всецело доверяю.

Вспышка. Геф на сей раз зашел слишком далеко. Гильбоа не может мириться с гибелью своих сыновей. Вечером на совещании я вместе с министрами буду обдумывать симметричный ответ.

Вспышка. Нет, пока не прояснилось, почему отряд оказался на вражеской территории без поддержки с воздуха. Мы непременно проведем расследование, и если окажется, что вина в чьей-то преступной халатности, этот человек будет наказан. А пока прошу меня простить, я хочу побыть с сыном.

Он сбегает от репортеров.

Врач довольно скоро выходит из операционной. Все хорошо, Ваше величество, пуля прошла по касательной, сопутствующие травмы, слава Богу, оказались не слишком серьезными. Несколько дней покоя, и можно будет выписывать.

— Господь хранит моего сына, — тяжело говорит Сайлас. Ему вторит шелест понимающих, согласных голосов. И когда они только успели собраться? Тут не только Роза и Мишель, комкающая в руках шарф. Пришел и советник Хэнсон, и другие министры, и фигура преподобного маячит у стены коридора, как деревянный божок, символ вечного укора. Даже у Фоукса хватило наглости прийти, и на лице у него — смесь опасения и сочувствия.

— Господь хранит Гильбоа, — заявляет Сайлас во всеуслышание.

Он все-таки распоряжается выгнать из больницы слетевшуюся прессу прежде, чем Джека выкатывают из операционной. Они с Розой идут по обе стороны каталки – этакий почетный эскорт. Сайласу за это слегка стыдно, как и за свой страх. Мальчишка всего-то царапину получил на память. Повязку ему наконец сменили, но из-за белоснежной шапочки стерильного бинта он выглядит совсем ребенком, которого стыдно посылать на войну. Сайлас ненавидит чувство вины, и потому его захлестывает раздражение. За каким чертом он там оказался. Наверняка же вызвался добровольцем. Все это желание выставиться, привлечь внимание, сделать все, чтобы его заметили. 

Джек не смотрит на любопытную свору министров, толпящихся у Сайласа за спиной, не смотрит на мать. Только на отца. На главнокомандующего, понимает Сайлас, когда Джек, с трудом разомкнув губы, докладывает:

— Сэр. Мы оказались без воздушной поддержки. На вражеской территории...

— Ничего, Джек, — говорит Сайлас, зная, что его слышит вся клика. — Не думай об этом сейчас. Подождем, пока ты поправишься.

— Сэр, — вот ведь. — У нас была поддержка... сначала. Но они... они нас ждали.

— Тише, тише. Послушай. Я уверен, что это не твоя вина.

Сайлас чувствует, как спину прожигает взгляд беспощадного деревянного божка. Сэмюэльс-то наверняка все понял...

Он опять кладет Джеку руку на лоб:

— Наверняка случилась какая-то накладка. Такое бывает в армии, не думай об этом сейчас.

Он знает, что предает Джека прямо сейчас, у всех на глазах. Он уже предавал, и не раз, но никогда прежде — семью. И хуже всего — Джек это, кажется, понимает. Он замолкает, пока его завозят в палату, и обиженно сводит брови, признавая уже которое поражение от отца.

Это все ради Гильбоа, думает Сайлас. Если люди узнают, кто на самом деле отозвал поддержку — даже верный советник Хэнсон, не говоря уже о стервятниках вроде Фоукса... Сайласу не хочется даже думать об этом.

Пусть, говорит он себе, пока санитары ловко перекладывают сына на койку в просторной палате. Сайласу сейчас нужна единая, сильная страна, готовая дать отпор. Он король; а значит, должен быть готов не только предать сына, но и вовсе им пожертвовать, если этого потребуют Бог и Гильбоа.

Он едва не сделал этого сегодня.

Разве это так уж сложно? — снова шепчет бестелесный голос, и Сайласа пронизывает новая дрожь. Он в самом деле почти допустил это. Почти допустил мысль, что может обойтись без сына.

Но когда Джек, с подчеркнутой заботой устроенный на койке, стонет — возможно, не от боли, а от осознания, что теперь бой уже точно закончен и ничего не изменить, — и Сайлас, опередив Розу, тянется к нему и неловко гладит по плечу, — он понимает, что голос не прав.

Это будет чертовски, чертовски сложно.


End file.
